


Loss

by eriah211



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: SPOILERS: Post-The Last Jedi fic. Set right after the end of the movie. After the events of the last hours, Poe finally has some time to stop and think, and sometimes that's something quite hard to do.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just in case: SPOILERS! Post-The Last Jedi fic  
> First Star Wars fic ever. Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett, all remaining mistakes are mine.

 

It wasn’t as if Poe hadn’t been paying attention. He had been fully conscious of every single detail during the destruction of most of the Resistance and the death of many of his friends. It was just that there had been so many things to do just to buy them a few more hours and a chance of survival that his mind had been blissfully busy and numb.

But, finally, they had lost the First Order fleet and the Millennium Falcon had brought them to a secure base (for now, a cruel voice in his mind had reminded him) and then everything that had happened seemed to hit him at the same time.

The old Rebel base was dusty, but still in good condition and fairly well equipped, and Poe was checking that everybody was getting some food and a place to rest when a single thought filled his mind and stopped him dead in his tracks. There was plenty of room. They didn’t have to crowd together or take turns to have a nap on a makeshift bed. The place wasn’t even that big, but it was almost empty.

Finally the loss of so many caught up with Poe and suddenly breathing felt like a very difficult task.

Poe used his last bit of strength to walk into an empty room and lean against a wall as tears started falling down freely. He let himself slide down to the floor and rested his head on his knees, his whole body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

All gone, his mind repeated in a loop. All dead. Even Luke Skywalker, their great hope to end the First Order. So many people had died in the last hours and many of them because of his reckless decisions.

Somehow a tiny hopeful thought found its way out of all the pain and misery. Leia wasn’t gone. It had almost looked like it, but General Organa had miraculously recovered. And the Millennium Falcon had come back with Rey and they had rescued all of them. The few that had survived at least.

The hope was engulfed again by the pain as images of the last hours replayed vividly in Poe’s mind. The hangar blowing up with his friends in the seats of their x-wings, without even having the chance to take off and die fighting.  The small transport ships trying desperately to reach Crait as the First Order shot relentlessly at them.

Poe had wanted to go out to protect the ships, the one thing he was supposed to be good at, but all he had been able to do was to stand there and watch as the ships were destroyed around them one by one.

The soft touch of a hand on his head startled him and when he looked up, he saw the face of Leia Organa, her expression kind and understanding as she had so often been to him.

Poe wanted to stop trembling and tell her she could rely on him, that they would keep fighting together, but words wouldn’t come out. She smiled at him gently, though, and said ‘I know’, her red-rimmed eyes fighting back her own tears.

Leia leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly. Then she sat down carefully by his side and putting her arms around his shoulders, she drew Poe towards her and held him tightly as they softly cried together.

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was going to be a light Poe/Finn emotional hurt/comfort, but soon the image of Leia with her arms around Poe, comforting him, took over and I couldn't send her away. I will miss you, Leia! I will miss you, Carrie!


End file.
